


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But does Steve feel the same way?, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Head-over-Heels, Heart-to-Heart, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Realisations, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's heart has invaded his mind, Yes the title i have named after a disney song because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Prompt: "I'm in love...Sh*t."Tony has to deal with the unfortunate situation of telling Steve how he really feels.





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

Tony was sulking.  
“This isn’t helping anyone.” Rhodey said, sounding his usual concerned self, while taking a swig of his drink.  
“It’s his fault,” Tony said sulking, swinging his bottle around on his hand, and then clumsily putting it on the side table as he slumped down on the sofa.  
“He’s all-” Tony gestured vaguely with his hands, “-perfect and everything, with his hair, his outfits, ugh the way his shirt sticks to his skin - I mean, can’t he get anything that fits? And it’s just - y’know the way he looks at me? Like his eyes are searing into me, his whole -y’know - quiet concern thing, or his easy smile…The way he just- i mean, God, why-”  
“Why are you sitting here bearing your soul to me again?” Rhodey asked exasperatedly. “You should tell him, man. You need to tell him.”  
“No way! No. Haha, nope.”  
“Tony-”  
“He’d think I was crazy. He’d think we can’t work together anymore because I’m too distracted, too many gay thoughts-”  
“Tony, shut. Up.”  
Tony immediately shut up and looked at him.  
“Do you think about anyone else like this?”  
“Er… No.”  
“Ok, so do you ever think of Steve in a non-sexual way?”  
“Of course I do! I'm not that shallow!”  
Rhodey looked at him, and Tony sighed.  
“So, you have…feelings for Steve. That aren't gonna go away.”  
Tony didn't deny it.  
“I think he needs to know, Tony. Even if he doesn’t’ feel the same way – but you would never know that unless you told him-”  
“Pfft, Steve?” Tony asked incredulously. “He’d never feel that way about me. I’m just…Not his kind of type.”  
“And how would you know?”  
“W-” He stopped, then sighed. “Cone on man, he wouldn't want me.”  
“Tony, you gotta stop this-”  
“Look, being in love with a super-soldier from the 40s who is also living under your roof and having to work together, is hard, okay? And it’s even harder to think-”  
“Wait, wait – you’re what?”  
“What?”  
“You’re…In love with him?”  
Tony did a double-take.  
“…No.”  
“Oh my god.” Rhodey had a far-off look.  
“No! I’m not! That’s not what I said!” Deny, deny, deny.  
“Well now you definitely have to tell him,” Rhodey said matter-of-factly.  
“That is not what’s happening,” Tony said through gritted teeth, standing up all of a sudden, but Rhodey just raised his eyebrows at him.  
“Tony, come on. This is killing you. It’s all you can think about.” Rhodey stood up to. “If you don't tell him, I will.”  
Tony was thinking. He had said – he said – Steve…  
“I'm in love,” Tony whispered, his face melting into one of surprised happiness at the realisation - then immediately into anxiety. “Shit.”

\--

“Tony, just-”  
Just then Steve and Natasha walked through the other side of the room. Tony's eyes went wide.  
He tried to make an exit, but Rhodey grabbed him by the wrist.  
“Tony,” Rhodey reprimanded. “You're telling him. Just, be cool, ok?”  
“What? No – I-”  
“Hey fellas, what are you two whispering about?” Natasha said, coming up to them with Steve a few steps behind.  
“My man here needs to talk to Steve about something,” Rhodey said, clapping Tony on the back.  
Tony leaned into him. “You're dead to me,” He whispered to him. Rhodey gave him a disapproving look. “I'm serious. I'm taking away your best friend privileges.”  
With that Rhodey smiled, and Natasha gave them both a look before she followed him.  
“Talk to you later, Tony,” Rhodey said. He nodded to Steve. “Cap.”  
Steve nodded to him and watched them walk out, then turned to Tony, who had his hands in his pockets and was looking a bit lost.  
“Tony? What did you wanna talk about?”  
Tony turned to him.  
“Oh, well, it's er- nothing really,” Tony gave a shaky laugh, and scratched the back of his head.  
Steve looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Yea, he wasn’t buying it.  
Tony deliberated. But if he didn’t do this, then Rhodey would… Dammit.  
“You ok, Tony?” Steve asked.  
“No, no, fine, yea, fine – um – yea. I uh-” He motioned to the sofa, and he stayed standing leaning on the sofa while Steve perched himself on the armrest. Then he looked up to Tony expectantly, with his sky blues eyes…  
“Uhm…” Tony began, swallowing. “So, it turns out that – I don’t hate you – as much as I thought I did.” Tony put a lot of concentration into his words. He didn’t think it went that bad.  
Steve lifted his head and looked at him in slight surprise.  
“…Right.”  
Tony nodded.  
“And that’s a good thing...?” Steve said.  
“You don’t… want me to not hate you?”  
“No – no! I mean – uh - look,” Steve was confused with what that even meant, and he sighed. “I know we didn’t get off to the best start, and you hated me before I even came out the ice, and everything with Howard-”  
Tony nodded along in general agreement.  
“-But we’re friends now, right? Good friends?”  
“Yea. Yea,” Tony breathed, letting out a sigh of relief and felt his heart fall. He had been expecting this, obviously. But it was fine. As long as they could be friends. Tony even would have settled with being friends with benefits-  
“And we work together,” Steve continued. “And you’re a great part of the team, Tony. And I love that we have sort of a little family here, y’know?”  
“Yea. Yea, we do,” Tony agreed. “But, er - well, it’s more complicated than that. Steve, you are a-” He couldn’t even think of the right word to use; which word was the best word in the world? “-You’re an amazing person, Steve.”  
Steve looked a bit taken aback, and looked confused.  
“And…I don’t think I can work with you anymore…Or really be with you anymore – like – y’know, I mean of course you can still stay here and everything, but I just-”  
“What? Why?!” Steve said incredulously with a little huff. Tony was really making no sense.  
“Because I can’t! I can’t do it,” Tony’s voice broke and he looked at Steve, knowing that he could really look at Steve and think about everything he loved about him and he could really never stop looking at him and would never get bored – but he couldn’t do that. He could never do that. He had to separate himself from Steve.  
“Tony – why – what, what do you mean?” Steve stood up. “I don’t understand – what’s wrong?”  
Tony put a hand to his face and turned away, and Steve took hold of Tony’s wrist to pull him back. “Tony-”  
“I’M IN LOVE!”  
Steve just gave him a confused face. Tony grappled out of his grip.  
“With you, you idiot,” Tony said, and sighed, looking defeated and depressed. “And it wasn’t supposed to happen, I’ve only really ever loved Pepper before but I wasn’t really in love with her, and after breaking up with her you – you’ve been really great and everyone has, but I can’t stop thinking about you, and you’re so – I can’t even – you’re a distraction, is what you are - but I wouldn’t have it any other way because I love you but I can’t concentrate and-”  
“Tony, Tony, slow down, shh,” Steve said calmingly, putting a finger up to Tony’s mouth to quieten him, and Tony felt his insides turn to mush, and Steve placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders.  
“You’re being serious?” Steve asked.  
“Ye-yes,” Tony said, trying, trying to remember to breathe properly and to be brave though he was standing so close-  
“Oh god-” Steve let out a sigh of relief and smiled ridiculously and Tony was confused for a second, thinking fleetingly that Steve might mock him, but Steve looked at him again with that gleam in his eyes and that pink-mouthed smile he had when he found out Tony was alive in The Battle of New York, and he leaned and suddenly-  
He pressed his mouth to Tony’s, and through the shock, Tony instantly closed his eyes to savour it.  
Steve held the back of Tony’s head and pressed his lips to him, softly and caressingly, experimentally pressing inside of his mouth, while moving closer to him, as he felt Tony taking it all in, and putting his hands on Steve’s chest, his blunt fingernails clutching at Steve’s shirt. They kept kissing, holding onto each other, moving their lips at the same time, breathing in each other’s scent as if they never wanted to forget it.  
They finally pulled away, though they were still holding each other, and Tony looked wide eyed at Steve.  
“Well, that was unexpected,” he breathed.  
Steve smiled again. “Tony – I’ve – I’ve been waiting but - oh, I wanted to do that for so long,” He whispered. “I think I love you too.”  
“Oh – well,” Tony swallowed and tried to take that in. “I suppose this conversation is definitely at a better place than it started at!” Tony laughed a bit nervously but Steve chuckled too and Tony felt himself relax.  
Steve put his hands on Tony’s face and leaned his forehead to his. “I have a counter argument: we should spent more time together, not less.”  
“I am all for that.” And Tony kissed him again, and Steve moved his hands to Tony’s waist where he could pull him right up against his chest so there was no distance between them; where nothing could ever separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback guys! Tell me what you think.


End file.
